Generally, motor vehicles include a variety of electronic devices for convenience and safety. Among them few cars and other vehicles provide automatic climate system to maintain a set temperature for the driver and passenger and also provide an automatic lighting system to illuminate interior of the vehicle and control external lights of the vehicle. Even many convenience features such as seat adjustments, steering wheel adjustments, automatic mirrors, and the like provide additional convenience for drivers and passengers. Also other features such as intelligent airbags are able to discriminate children from adults to prevent deployment for further safety.
Conventionally, vehicle security is based on keys and key codes for starting the engine or accessing secure compartments such as the trunk or glove compartment. The vehicle settings are manually adjusted to the users comfort level but these settings can be changed by the other user according to his comfort level and the first user has to again readjust the settings manually for his comfort. Thus frequently adjusting the settings of the vehicle is a disadvantage for the system to have convenience in vehicle.
Typically, medical diagnosis in motor vehicles is known in ambulance which is equipped with all the devices necessary for the purpose of providing health care to the patient in the mean while of reaching him to a health centre. Even for further advancement of medically treating an occupant in motor vehicle is equipped with a therapeutic heat cushion for a seat connected to the cigarette lighter in the motor vehicle which can be installed and started by the occupant. So, the present system is also disadvantageous for using manual interference for operating the medical diagnosis in motor vehicle.
Typically, people tend to forget to remember if a garage door is closed and even forget to remember if the lights in a house/home/Office or any building are switched off. The conventionally existing technologies describe about a remotely operated mechanisms. There is no current mechanism available in the automobile that displays the status of the doors and windows in the car and issue a command to close the door or windows when they are in far away from the building or office.
In the light of aforementioned limitations, there exits a need for a wireless communication system to be established in a motor vehicle and enable a communication with the central monitoring station through GPRS, WCDMA, EDGE, UMTS, HSDPA, Wi-Fi, WiMax on a GSM/CDMA device with GPS modules for monitoring health parameters, sharing the internet in car, remotely issuing/reading data from the automobile or to home automation gateway which is connected to sensors, issuing commands and reading data from patients and face detection system in a wireless sensor network and even a built in camera to talk to remote doctor/technician/person for help and guidance or view a camera which is connected at home remotely from the car.